


WARINESS

by French_Linguist



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, F/F, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Smut, Vanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Linguist/pseuds/French_Linguist
Summary: World War II – LondonNurse Vanessa Woodfield is assigned to take care of a mysterious patient.From her mere presence in the hospital to the reasons that led her to lay in a bed in agony, everything around her is shrouded in secrecy. Everything except her name. Charity Dingle.Vanessa’s curiosity will dangerously grow into fascination for the attractive woman.Will she be able to unravel the enigma?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first historical AND Alternate Universe Fanfic.  
> I've been doing quite a lot of research so I do believe that the historical context is really accurate.  
> For those who read my other works, you'll know by now that there will be some SMUT at some point... Keep attentive to the rating that will change in due time.  
> My apologises to Shakespeare! No proofreading (I keep it for the E-rated stuff, so your minds are not distracted by the mistakes ;-) )

‘Good morning Miss Woodfield. Please have a seat.’

Vanessa squints, dazzled by the sunlight that comes through the wide windows behind the stretched hand that points out one of the two chairs between them.

When Vanessa had entered the locker room this morning, she had been surprised to find Mrs Ladderbanks waiting impatiently for her. She had enjoined her to change as fast as she could. She was summoned at the sixth floor by Sir Eric Pollard himself.

In spite of her eight years working at this place, it’s only the second time that she visits the Director’s office. Contrary to the rest of the austere building, the room is luminous and elegantly furnished. There’s a couple of silver photo frames shining over the sophisticated mahogany desk. At her left, she can see a line of filing cabinets topped with too many sail boat models and so many diplomas pinned at the wall that she even doubts they all belong to the same person. On the opposite corner, a drinks trolley is awaiting for important visitors. The light that comes through the panes makes the amber liquids sparkle. Probably the finest whiskies and cognac that a very limited numbers of wealthy Londoners can afford.

She sits down, trying to dissimulate how anxious she is. She believes she can distinguish the signs of an incipient smile behind the white moustache which slightly releases the tension from her muscles. It not enough though. She still needs to hear what he has to say to feel reassured about the reasons of this unforeseen meeting.

‘Miss Woodfield, I asked you to come for a delicate matter. Everyone I’ve talked to has been describing you as an excellent professional, someone reliable, loyal and discreet.’ 

Vanessa nods silently.

‘Well, yesterday we received a new patient. Her life is not in danger, but due to the gravity of her injuries she’ll have to stay with us for a long period of time.’ Sir Pollard clears his throat and continues. ‘This woman, Miss Woodfield, is not the kind of patient we usually treat here at Saint Christopher’s Hospital. However, she’s got some kind of connection with a very respectable member of our community who asked us to take care of her. And we’ll do so.’

Vanessa frowns her eyes slightly and her interlocutor understands the moment has come to get to the point.

‘What I’m trying to say, Miss Woodfield, is that it would be highly unpleasant for our respectable entity if it was discovered that Saint Christopher accepts people of her sort. This is the reason why we have decided to separate her from the rest of our patients. We’ve converted an empty office of the West aisle into a private room so her presence won’t be noticed by anyone. And when I say anyone, I’m not only referring to our patients and visitors but to the people working here too.’

Vanessa is paying close attention to each word that comes from his mouth. The motive why she’s getting whole this information remains unclear but he managed to arouse her curiosity.

‘That’s why I’d like you to be her nurse. She would be your sole patient and nobody else would be authorised to visit her.’

‘Not even a Doctor?’ 

Sir Pollard eventually smiles.

‘Of course she’ll see a Doctor,’ he glances at his watch. ‘Actually, I think Doctor Kirk is probably visiting her while we’re talking. But you would be the only two people allowed in her room. If she needs water, you’ll get her some water. At mealtimes, you’ll go to the kitchen and you’ll bring her the tray. When the sheets will need to be changed or the floor will have to be mopped, you’ll inform the clean lady and we’ll move the patient to another room where you will escort her until she can come back. Nobody will be allowed to talk to the patient except Dr Kirk and you. Do you understand?’

Vanessa automatically assents.

‘Miss Woodfield, I apologise in advance for what I’m about to ask you. I loathe questioning my employees about their private lives but I’ve heard you weren’t married. Is it true?’

Vanessa blushes. She knows a woman of her age is expected to be married and have a family. It’s something her mother keeps repeating her in her occasional letters.

‘No, I’m not, Sir.’

‘Good. Because She’s going to need permanent cares. Night and day. Every day. This means that you would have to move into the hospital. Would you agree to live here? It could take a few months until her complete recovery.’

It’s not what she had planned. Or better said, she hadn’t planned anything at all. Her life is dull and predictable. She spends almost twelve hours a day in this hospital. When she comes home, she’s knackered. She cooks listening to the radio, have dinner and reads a few pages of some book before to fall asleep. Her unique diversion is on Thursdays, her free day, when she has a pint with her sister or some friend at the pub. Now that most of men are fighting at the front, any patron who can afford the eleven pennies that it costs is welcome. Even women. At least, beer is one of the few products not rationed and when she can pay with actual money instead of coupons, she almost forgets that this country is at war.

‘It wouldn’t be a problem, Sir. As you said, I have no family obligations.’

‘Perfect. I’ve ordered to prepare the room next to hers so there will be communicated. I know it won’t be the same that your house but I’ll make sure you’ll be as comfortable as possible.’

Vanessa doesn’t know if she has to answer. Every details seem already settled.

‘Of course, your dedication and discretion will be rewarded.’ Sir Pollard grabs his fountain pen and traces a few lines on a paper that he hands her. ‘I think this compensation would be appropriate.’

Vanessa’s eyes widen. 

‘This would be your weekly wage,’ he clarifies. ‘Until you reinstate your current position.’ 

Her brain calculates quickly. In only ten weeks, she would earn more than in a year. 

‘It’s perfect, Sir. Thank you.’

‘Is there anyone that could go to your house and bring your personal belongings?’

‘I suppose that my sister Tracy could do it.’

‘Fine. On your way out, use Mrs Ladderbanks’ phone and call her. Tell her to bring whatever you need. But do not mention to her, or to anyone else, the existence of this patient. I’ll say Mrs Ladderbanks to arrange a taxi for her. If you have any issue with the room, get in touch with my secretary. She will provide anything you need.’

Vanessa stands up. She stretches her arm over the desk to shake hands with Sir Pollard who holds it back to him. It’s firm. His blue eyes freeze. But he’s not menacing.

‘Miss Woodfield, if at some point Miss Dingle came to share some compromising information with you, my office will always be open. You don’t need to ask for an appointment,’ he finally loosens his fingers but Vanessa doesn’t move. ‘Her benefactor will be very generous with this institution. And with you.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is about to discover her new patient...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the darkness. I promise it won't last forever...

Vanessa feels prying eyes on her.

‘Thank you Tracy. It will be only a few weeks. And when it’s over and I can come back home, I’ll buy you a pint. Promised.’ She turns towards the secretary, a shy smile on her face. ‘And Tracy, ask for Mrs Ladderbanks when you arrive at the Hospital. She will know what to do.’ She lowers her voice again. ‘Love you.’

‘Is everything sorted out, then?’ the older woman inquires.

‘Yes, it is. My sister will bring my belongings here. I told her you would send a taxi and she’ll be waiting for it.’

‘If you give me her address, I will call right now.’

Vanessa bends over and writes the information down in the notebook that has just been placed in front of her.

The telephone call is brief. As soon as she hangs up, Mrs Ladderbanks extracts a couple of keys from her drawer and stands up with some difficulties. 

‘I wish I was your age and ignored everything about arthritis,’ she laments. ‘Mr Pollard asked me to escort you to your new patient’s room, so follow me please.’

As soon as they leave the main building, Mrs Ladderbanks leads Vanessa to the West aisle through the back stairs. As she climbs the steps up to the second floor, Vanessa understands that even her presence at this side of the Hospital is shrouded in secrecy. 

‘I don’t understand how it is even possible that Sir Pollard acceded to this.’

Vanessa is puzzled. Nobody’s supposed to be aware about what’s going on exactly. However, this nosy woman seems to know more that she had imagined.

The secretary opens the door to the hallway and glances at Vanessa, a smirk on her face as she detects her confusion.

‘Sir Pollard received this call yesterday and he immediately ordered Mr Spencer to prepare a room. Only one hour after, two police officers were dropping her off at the back entrance.’

Vanessa steps into the corridor.

‘And do you know who she is?’ She asks in her most casual tone.

Satisfied with the attention she’s getting, Mrs Ladderbanks’ tongue loosens effortlessly. 

‘Not really. I mean, she has obviously no file created. But I’ve been thinking about it,’ she doesn’t wait for Vanessa to question her this time, too happy to share her theory. ‘She must have made somebody very angry to end up in such a bad way. But if it was some domestic quarrel or a mere aggression, she would have been transported by ambulance to St Christopher, not by the police. And she wouldn’t have been isolated from the rest of our patients. No, no,’ she shakes her head, lowers her voice and resumes with undisguised contempt. ‘If you want my opinion, the only reason why they brought her in here in spite of leaving her for dead is because she has some information that they need. The Police. They need her alive so they can interrogate her. I wouldn’t be surprised if it had happened at the Police Station, actually. People of her sort are well trained to resist any kind of torture. She deserved it. But what annoys me the most is the waste of time and resources when she’s going to be hanged anyway. Because it’s what happens to traitorous.’

 _Traitorous_. The sound of the word resonates under her chest. It’s too late to change her mind and run back to Sir Pollard’s office to claim her boring life back. She looks around and realises where she is now. There’s a few patients meandering, a common crazed expression on their faces, observing some birds between the bars of the windows. The psychiatric ward is definitely the best place to hide such a secret and undesirable presence. 

As the nurse swallows the lump in her throat, Mrs Ladderbanks comes to a halt in front of one of the white doors and Vanesa’s life freezes at this moment. 1210. The number is painted in black above the peep hole. Room 1210. This is where she has freely accepted to lock herself in for an undetermined amount of time.

‘I’m not authorised in the room. And to be honest, I prefer not to see her face,’ she hands her the two keys. ‘Both rooms are communicating: yours and hers. I’m not sure you will really need two keys.’

Vanessa grabs both pieces of metal. 

‘There’s a phone in your room. If you need something, you can call me and I’ll help you. But you’re not allowed to call anyone outside the Hospital. I’ll take your belongings to your room as soon as your sister brings them here.’

‘Thank you.’

‘You’re very brave, Love.’ Vanessa sees the wrinkled hand tightening her forearm but she’s unable to feel any comfort at the contact. ‘Few people would have accepted to do this.’ Vanessa stands still for a few seconds until the secretary completely disappears from her sight. Her situation is suddenly enviable. Arthritis and gossip included. She has a life waiting for her outside these walls. Vanessa’s desperately waiting for hers to start somewhere.

Vanessa takes a deep breath and makes use of the key to push the door open.

‘Good morning, Dr Kirk.’

As expected, Dr Paddy Kirk is already inside. He spins around as he listens to the soft voice of the nurse and immediately comes to greet her.

‘Good morning, Miss Woodfield.’

The plump body of the doctor standing at such a close distance from her prevents Vanessa to get to see the woman who’s going to be her sole company from now on. 

‘You come at the right time. I’ve just finished the examination and I was waiting for you to inform you about her condition,’ he looks down at his notes on the clipboard and starts to enumerate all the injuries and cares that will be needed. ‘Apart from all the cuts and haematomas, Miss Dingle has suffered a dislocation of the temporomandibular joint. I’ve reduced the dislocation but as she was unconscious, I’ve had to apply a Barton bandage until she’s able to comply with all the advices I’ll give her in due time. She’ll have to go on a soft diet for a few days and later, we’ll progressively introduce solid food again. But what’s more worrying is the spine fracture. Luckily, it seems to be a stable fracture that doesn’t require surgery. But I’ll have to make some more tests in the next days to confirm my diagnostic.’

As Dr Kirk paused, Vanessa eventually utters the question that has been in her mind since her conversation with Mrs Ladderbanks. 

‘How long do you think she’ll need to recover?’ It’s not exactly what she was thinking, but it’s a polite way to get to know when she’ll be released from a decision she already regrets.

‘I’ll only discharge her once she has started to walk again. So, to answer your question, I think the healing process and the posterior rehabilitation could take between ten and fifteen weeks. In the meanwhile, you’ll have to make sure she doesn’t try to move. I’ve had to suture several cuts too. It’s important to clean them every day and change the dressings. If you notice any sign of infection, report it to me. At the beginning, I’ll visit her every morning and afternoon.’

‘I will. Is there any medicine I should administer to her? Any painkiller?’ Vanessa inquires. The professional and compassionate nurse she has always been is slowly resurfacing. 

‘Yes. Mainly some anti-inflammatory for the fracture and dislocation in addition to some antibiotics to prevent any infection. I wrote down the doses and intervals. If the pain is really unbearable, we could consider increasing the frequency of the morphine injections. You’ve got everything you need in the cabinet: drugs, gauzes, dressings, needles, syringes…’ the doctor itemises all the supplies on the fingers of his hands. ‘Mr Spencer will come each morning to collect the instruments for sterilisation and bring some new ones.’

Vanessa grasps the clipboard and squeezes it against her chest. As Dr Kirk moves forward to leave, she politely spins around to say goodbye. Just when he’s about to walk out, his head tilts down.

‘When she wakes up, tell her we did everything we could but she had a miscarriage.’ 

He presses the door handle down and exits the room. 

This last piece of information unsettles Vanessa. She locks the door and rests her forehead against the wood. A heavy sigh escapes from her lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving kudos or comments if you liked it ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want some more information about the bibliography I used, you can find me on Twitter (French_Linguist) or Tumblr (French-Linguist).  
> We can comment the story or you can leave your opinions.  
> THX!!!


End file.
